I'm a Demigod, After All
by A Study In Fandoms
Summary: I never thought this could be happening, but it was. I was a demi-god, going to Camp Half-Blood, just like I'd read in the books... Sorry, I'm not that good at summaries.
1. Pig Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R!**

"Wow, that's beautiful." I mutter to myself. I snap a few shots of the Long Island Sound sunset. I was taking the last photo when I felt ice on my back. I whip around to see my brother, who's two years older than me, sticking out his tongue. "Owen! What the hell!" I say, I wanted to say, 'What the Hades!' but he would have given me weird and so would anyone around me. I set my camera down just as he runs. I chase after him, trying to avoid crashing into people. Let me explain, as best I can, I'm at my aunt's house in New York, having our annual pig party. No, it's not a party where we all dress up as pigs, it's where we roast a pig and have fun. What do I look like, you ask? I have long light brown/dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and I'm tall, I mean people tell me I am. Anyways, back to the chase. I run past a few people, keeping an eye on Owen. Suddenly, I lose him, I stop and look around. Then, I hear a thunk, I look down, my knife had slipped out of my pocket. Yeah, I have a knife, not like most teenage girls, also, no makeup. I hate it. I bend down to pick up, as I reach out to grab it, another hand gets my knife before me. I look up and see a teenage boy, about my age, with blond hair and blue eyes. "H-hi," I stammer.  
"Hi," He smiles and stands up, picking up my knife. He holds out his hand to pull me up, I take it.  
"I'm Sara by the way." He stares at me in shock for a moment, then snaps out of it.  
"I'm Will." I love the name Will, it reminds me of a character in my favorite series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I realize something slowly, Will's hair, eyes, they are like Will in the book. 'This is a strange coincidence' I think to myself, 'It has be a coincidence, doesn't it?'  
"This will sound like a weird question. But, what's your last name?"  
"Uh... Solace. Why?" I stare in complete shock, 'This isn't happening.'  
"You mean Solace as in sun?" He nods, "Like a demi-" He puts his hand over my mouth and I stop talking.  
"We have to get Owen and Grover, now." I nod, he drags me by the hand to Owen and another boy, they were talking.

"So, Grover-Oh, hey Will, Sara. I see you've met." Will goes over to Owen and whispers in his ear. My brother's face pales and he turns to Will,  
"Damn it, Will! I told you not to tell anything to her!" He yells. I stare, getting scared. Owen, being mad, is not a good thing. He looks at me, with worry in his eyes. I never thought of him as being protective, but he looked truly worried.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask.  
"Nothing, you'll learn later."  
"Owen, tell me!" I demand.  
"No," He says harshly. I look at Will; he shakes his head then looks at Owen.  
"Please?" I say quietly.  
"I'm sorry, sis, it's for your own good." Owen says and pats my shoulder.  
"Grover, you tell me." I say, turning to him. He stares at me.  
"Grover, don't." Owen says, lowering his voice.  
"Fine, then. Don't tell me something that apparently is a big deal and has something to do with me." I say, turning to my brother.  
"C'mon, we need to go." He says, changing the subject. "Will, where are Guido and Porkpie?" I gasp, they're two of the pegasi in the series.  
"In the back, I hid them." Will replied.  
'How do you hide two pegasi?' I think.  
"Ok. Will, take Grover to them, we'll meet you there." Will nods and they head off, Grover a bit slower and with a limp. Owen turns to me, "Get your bags, we have to leave right now." I nod and run inside, luckily I didn't unpack so I just grab my bags and run back outside.

"Ready?" Owen asks, he was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Ready," I say, he gets up and runs, I follow him, this time without losing him. We run past people and finally make it to the garage, as we turn the corner, I see the most beautiful pegasi I have ever seen, wait, scratch that, I see two pegasi for the first time, ever. I gasp, "Wow." I reach out to pet one but Owen pulls my arm down.  
"No time for that, we need to go."  
"Fine, which do I take?" I ask  
"You and I will take Guido. Will and Evan will take Porkpie." I nod and walk over to Guido. I pull myself onto him and Owen comes up behind me. I see the others get on Porkpie.  
"Let's go!" Owen yells. The pegasi start to gallop, they spread their wings. Then they take off.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask Owen.  
"Camp," Is his response.  
"Ok, thanks for the specifics." I mutter. "What else are you not telling me?"  
"Pretty much everything."  
"Can you start somewhere?" I ask him.  
"Fine, you and I are half-bloods, that means-" I cut him off.  
"I know, it means one of our parents is a Greek god or goddess. Unless we're Roman. Which are we?" I ask.  
"We're Greek. How did you-" I cut him off again.  
"I've read the books, remember?"  
"Right. Anyways, I've known that we've been them for a long time."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It was to protect you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. You're my little sister." I groan.  
"I'm fifteen, I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself, you know?"  
"But still-"  
"Never mind that. How soon will we be there, anyways?" I ask.  
"Probably pretty soon, it's just on the other side of the sound."  
"Okay," I say and look down at the ground. I see a hill, and then I see camp, "I'm actually here, Camp Half-Blood." I mutter.  
"Take us down!" Grover yells. The pegasi start to drop towards the ground.  
We glide towards what I'm assuming are the stables. I see a man that is half horse, half man, a centaur.  
"Is that Chiron?" I ask Owen and he nods. "Ok. Wait-who is our parent?" I ask, I didn't know which of our parents was our biological parent.  
"You'll find out soon enough." He smirks.  
"Fine." I say grumpily as we land.

"Welcome back, Owen." Chiron greets us.  
"Hello Chiron. This is Sara, my sister," He says and points to me. I wave at him.  
"Hello."  
"Ah, yes, we've all heard a lot about you."  
"Mmhm, good or bad?" Chiron laughs.  
"Hey," Will says as he and Grover walk over.  
"Hi Will." I say. He looks over at me and smiles.  
"Hey sis." I look over at Owen. "Want a tour?" I crack a smile and nod.  
"Yes!"  
"Then let's go." I follow Owen and look at my watch.  
"Don't we have to have dinner soon?" I ask.  
"I'll show you as much as I can before dinner."  
"Okay." Owen starts walking and I follow him. He leads me around.

We hear the dinner bell, "I guess that means dinner." I say.  
"Yep. Luckily, we just finished. C'mon." I follow him to the dining pavilion.  
When we get there, I see different tables, one for each god and goddess.  
"Owen," He looks at me, "where do I sit?" I ask, clearly I have no idea who my parent is, so I don't have a table to sit at yet.  
"You're my sister, we have the same mother-I mean, aww Hades, our mom is Athena." I squeal, I always thought that if I were a demigod, my parent would be Athena.  
"Awesome. Let's eat." I walk over to the Athena table. I only know that it is the Athena table because there was a girl there with curly blond hair and gray eyes, who looked suspiciously like how I had imagined Annabeth.  
"Is that Annabeth?" I ask Owen. He nods as we walk up to her.

"OWEN!" Annabeth screams as she runs up and hugs him, in a sisterly way.  
"Hey," He says, slightly shocked.  
"You must be Sara." She says, turning to me, I nod. "Well, it's nice to meet my half sister, finally." She glares at Owen and I stifle laugh. "Let's eat." I nod in agreement, I was starting to get hungry.  
I get my food and remember to give an offering, Athena, my mom, still hadn't claimed me yet. I eat with anxiety, wondering when she would claim me. A girl comes running up to our table and sits down. She was tall and had long blond hair and brown eyes.  
'Just like a girl I used to know.' I thought.  
"Gaaa! Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get my armor off." Her voice sounds familiar.  
"I offered to help you, Danni " Annabeth says.  
"I thought I could do it. The stupid straps got tangled." Annabeth snickered, making the girl scowl. "Shush your mouth," She put her hand over Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth proceeds to 'try' to eat, poking Danni's hand with her fork. Finally, she pulled it away.  
"Thank you," Annabeth says.  
"I'mma go get some food." Danni says walking off.

She comes back a few minutes later, with a plate full of food.  
"Got enough food there, Danni?" Somebody calls from down the table.  
"Hardly," She mumbles.  
"Hey Danni," A harsh voice calls from the table behind her. She whips her head around. I see a flash of pink. Danni's hair is dyed, at the tips, a bright pink. I gasp, there's only one person that I have ever known that dyed their hair that way.  
"What, Clarisse?" She asks.  
"I heard _he _was looking for you." Danni's face reddens, she gets up and stalks toward the Ares table. Annabeth jumps up and grabs her, steering her back to our table.  
"I swear, Danni, sometimes I think you two might be related **or **sometimes I think you might be a child of Ares." Danni glares at Annabeth and continues to eat. I was already finished. I study Danni.  
"Chloe?" I whisper. Danni's eyes flick up subtly. Nobody notices but me. I say her name louder and hear a collective gasp. Chloe looks up and examines me. Her eyes widen.  
"Sara..." Chloe says it so quietly nobody hears her. She tackles me from across the table. Another gasp. Somebody tries to pull Chloe off of me, but she holds on tight, laughing. I hug her, laughing too.  
"Wait, how do you know her?" Annabeth asks.  
"We went to middle school together-" Chloe starts.  
"But she moved to Sacramento in the middle of eighth grade," I continue.  
"Oh, Umm..." Annabeth says.  
"Ya, awkwad." Chloe says.  
"What?" Annabeth asks, puzzled.  
"Oops, I haven't said that in years." Chloe says, I laugh. Owen walks over.  
"Hi Danni. When did you get here?"  
"Owen, its Chloe." I say  
"I know,"  
"You've been in contact with my best friend, who, I haven't seen in years and you don't tell me!" I scream and jump up, tackling him.  
"Hey! It was for your own protection!" Chloe yells. I stop and stand up.  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? I can take care of myself!" I grab my dishes and storm off. As I walk away, I feel like a hundred people are staring at me.

After I put my dishes away, I walk over to the cabins. When I get there, I wander around until I see the Athena cabin. I walk inside and look at the desks, and all the notes on them. Plus, the bookshelves filled to the brim with books. I walk back outside to the porch and sit down.  
"Hi," someone says, startling me. I look up.  
"Hi Will." I say as he comes up and sits next me. Not just like a foot or two away from me, like an inch away. I raise my eyebrows, 'Owen would kill him if he saw Will sitting so close to me.' I think to myself.  
"You ok?" He asks, "I would say I know how you feel, but I don't have an older sibling that's... you know... protective." I nod.  
"Ya, I'm fine. It just annoys me that everyone treats me like a baby..." I trail off, Will nods and puts his arm around my shoulder, 'Holy crap, is he _hitting _on me?!' I feel the tips of my ears redden.

"Am I interrupting something?" Annabeth says as she walks up.  
"No," Will says, taking his arm back.  
"Right..." She smirks, "Anyways, it's campfire time."  
"Alright," I say, standing up. Will is soon to follow.

When we get to the campfire, I look around. Chloe motions for us to come over.  
"HEYO!" She says loudly as we get to her.  
"Oh gods, save me..." I mutter. "Hi Chloe,"  
"Hey Chloe," Will says.  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Chloe growls, "I am Danni to you and everyone else."  
"Ok, ok, sorry. Bye _Danni, _Sara, Annabeth." Will leaves us to sit with the rest of his cabin.  
"I can't believe you're really here, Sara." She squeals.  
"Chloe?" I ask as she gives me a bear hug, but she ignores me, "CHLOE! Let go of me, you're making a scene."  
"Fine." She lets go of me and we sit down. Owen walks over and sits behind us.  
"Hey girls,"  
"Hi," We say together. Chiron trots towards the fire and starts with the announcements.  
"-And now for the sing along." He finishes. Suddenly the space around us was bathed in a silvery gray light. I look up and see an owl floating over my head. Chloe squeals.  
"Shut up, Danni." I heard somebody mumble behind us.


	2. Danni's Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R!  
**

"Yayayayayayay!" Chloe runs ahead of me happily.  
"You are such a spaz sometimes." I call after her.  
"I know," I laugh at her response.  
"Danni!" Chiron shouts. Chloe stops running and yelling, she walks back towards the centaur. Chiron whispers something to Chloe and trots off. Chloe walks back towards me.  
"Chiron calls you 'Danni' too?" She nods as if it were obvious. "What did he tell you?" I ask her.  
"He... Umm..." Chloe glances over her shoulder. "I have to go, uh, somewhere." Chloe says looking over her shoulder again.  
"Where?"  
"I'm not supposed to tell. I have to help you settle in, then I have to go to the big house. That's all I can say."  
"Ok-Waaaaait! Are you going on a quest?" I ask. Chloe gives me that scary grin that I haven't seen is years. "Is that a 'Yes'? Or is that a 'No, something better' look?"  
"I dunno. What do you think?" She says mysteriously, running ahead to the cabin. Leaving me with all my bags.  
"Thanks for the help." I yell.

I get to the Athena cabin to find Chloe sitting on the porch, chatting with Annabeth.  
"A little help here." I say.  
"Well it took you long enough." Chloe says, getting up.  
"Well if you had stayed and helped, I would already be here." I say lugging one of my bags up the steps.  
"You can have the bunk next to mine." Chloe says, putting my bag on the empty bunk next to a very messy desk which, I assume, is hers.  
"Chloe, you know I won't be able to live until you clean this, right?"  
"Ya well, either it will have to wait 'till I get back, or you can do it while I'm gone." Chloe says gathering her armor, a sword, and a small duffle bag. "Come on Annabeth, we have to go get Grover."  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Chloe straps her sword to her hip and trudges out the door.  
"Well, at least it will be quiet for a few days." A boy walks up next to me. He sticks out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Malcolm."  
"Sara." I shake his hand. "Aren't you second in command?"  
"Not since Danni came." He sighs. "Oh well. So you're Sara, Owen has talked a lot about you." I roll my eyes.  
"Hey Malcolm." Will says as he walks up, he notices me, "Oh, uh, hi Sara." I smile, he reddens a bit.  
"Hi Will," Malcolm says. Chloe comes running back up.  
"Malcolm, if Chris comes by, give him this." She hands him a note. **(I know Clarisse has a Chris in the books, but in my story she doesn't and this Chris is someone entirely different) **"Ok, thanks, bye."  
"I will, Danni," Malcolm calls after her. Once she is out of sight, he starts to open the letter. I slap him and grab the letter. "Hey!" He yells, rubbing his hand, "Give it back!"  
"Only if you don't open it!" I say.  
"Fine," He mumbles.  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Probably not." Will whispers. Malcolm punches his arm. "Ow," Will rubs his arm. They start to get into a fight, I sigh and walk off but they don't notice. I shove the note into my pocket, 'I wonder who Chris is, and what this says.' I think to myself. I know better than to open it, though.

"Hey sis," I turn around to see Owen walking up to me.  
Hey, I have a question." I say.  
"What is it?"  
"Who is Chris, and where can I find him?" I ask, I wanted to give him the note.  
"For Danni?" I nod, "He's a son of Hermes and he's probably..." Owen thinks for a second. "At his cabin, maybe."  
"Ok thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes." I say and walk in the direction of the Hermes cabin.

When I get there, I knock on the door.  
"Just a minute!" I hear, then a thunk. The door opens literally a minute later. A tall boy with lightish brown hair and freckles opens it, "Yes?" He asks.  
"Are you Chris?" He nods.  
"Danni told me to give this to you. She had to go." I take the note out of my pocket and hold it out. Chris rips it out of my hands and opens it, probably reading every word at least twice.  
"Thanks," He mutters.  
"Are you ok?" I ask him, he seems sad.  
"Ya," He sighs, "I didn't get your name, did I?"  
"No, I'm Sara. I've known Danni for a really long time and Owen is my brother."  
"Wait. Sara, Sara as in Sara Nelson? Did you go to High Tech Middle?"  
"Yes," I say.  
"It's me, Chris we went to middle school together." I look him over.  
"Creepy,"  
"Excuse me?" I mentally facepalm.  
"Gaaa! Not what I meant. I mean, it's funny that we went to school together _and _are half bloods. Soooo what was that note from Danni about?" I ask him, his face turns to the color or a tomato.  
"Nothing..."  
"Okaaaay. So how long have you been coming to Camp Half-Blood?" Chris thinks for a moment.  
"Summer after eighth grade. So today's your first day of camp, right?"  
"No, I've been here for years and my mother just decided to claim me today." I say sarcastically, he laughs.

I walk back over to Owen, after talking with Chris.  
"Why did you need to talk to Chris?" Owen asks.  
"Chloe wanted to get something to him so she gave it to Malcolm. He was about to look at it, when I decided it would probably be better if I gave it to him."  
"Ya," Owen laughs, "You can't always trust Malcolm."  
"Hey, I heard that!" Malcolm yells while he and Will are _still_ rolling around on the ground. I walk over to them.  
"Guys," I say, they ignore me. "GUYS! Stop fighting!" I yell. They look up at me,  
"Fine," They both mutter and stand up.  
"Thank you," I say.  
"What were you fighting about anyways?" Owen asks.  
"Will li-" Malcolm starts. Will elbows him.  
"Nothing," Will says quickly, cutting him off. I look at him, he is as red as Chris was.  
"Uh-huh..." Owen says, not sounding too convinced, "Will, Malcolm, can we talk?" They nod and walk off.  
"Oh well, don't mind me. I'll find something to do..." I mutter. I walk inside the Athena cabin and go to my bunk.

I look through my bag and find the homework that I needed to do over the weekend, I don't know why, but it calms me. I walk over to a desk and get to work.  
"Whatcha doing?" Someone says awhile later. I look up, one of my half sisters, was standing next to me. I hadn't heard her come in.  
"Homework, why?" I reply.  
"No reason, need help?" I shake my head,  
"I just finished." I say as I put my work back in my bag. Owen and Malcolm walk in.  
"Hi," They walk over. Some of the other Athena kids had started to get in, getting ready for bed.  
"Hi," I yawn.  
"Long day?" Malcolm asks, I nod.  
"You should hit the sack soon, then." Owen say. I get up, walk to my bunk, and climb the ladder. I lay down, not caring that I am still in my shorts and t-shirt, and fall asleep. Right before I doze off, I hear Owen snicker. I throw an extra pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

I wake up, it's still dark. I look at my watch and light it up, "4:17," I mutter. I sit up in bed and quietly climb down the ladder. I find my shoes by my bunk and slip them on, then walk to the door, opening it quietly.

I walk outside, a crisp wind comes up from the ocean. I walk off the porch and go the the center of the cabin area. I sit on a bench and think, I look at my watch again, "5:30, man I was thinking for a long time." I whisper to myself, "I might have fallen asleep." I look to what I'm assuming is the east. The sky was turning pink. _Thunk!_ I hear. I whip my head around, someone was coming out of the Hermes cabin, it is too dark to see their face. They walk over in my direction, I can't tell if they see me or not. When they get closer, I see who it is, "Chris?" I say, surprised. He looks at me.  
"Why are you up?" He asks.  
"It's early and I like it. Why are _you_ up?" I ask, reversing the question. He walks over to me and sits down  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"What was bugging you? Was it Chl-Danni?"  
"Maybe..."  
"What's between you two, anyways?"  
"Can I trust you?" He asks, unsure.  
"Hey, Danni gave that note to Malcolm, he was going to open it, but I took it from him and gave it directly to you. Is that enough proof?" I tell him.  
"I guess,"  
"So, what _is_ going on?" I ask, again.  
"Uh, she and I, um, both... We both, sorta, like," He stutters, "-each other!" He blurts out at the end. I almost burst out laughing, but I didn't want to embarrass him anymore.  
"Then tell her! She's liked you for..." I look around to make sure no one hears me, "A long time, trust me."  
"I don't know how! We both sorta get weird around each other."  
"If there's one thing I know about her, it's that if she's weird around you, she's comfortable with you. Oh, and, she will wait for you." I say and stand up, leaving him to figure out what I said.  
I go back to my cabin and enter quietly. I look at my watch "5:15, I can still get some more sleep." I go over to my bunk and climb back in, falling asleep almost instantly.

_It was almost morning. I saw Chloe was running into a forest followed by Grover and Annabeth. After a few minutes they stop in a small clearing._  
"_Ok guys let's take a break. I'm exhausted." Annabeth says._  
"_Me too," Grover agrees. Chloe looks like she could keep running._  
"_Ok, you guys rest, I'll take first watch." Chloe says._  
"_Thanks Danni," Grover says, he and Annabeth pull out sleeping bags and fall asleep. Chloe leans against a tree and sinks to the ground. All the energy melts off her face. Chloe is covered in dirt and grime. She has a small cut across her cheek and a slightly larger one on her left shoulder. She pulls a picture out of her pocket. It's a picture of her and me the day before she left for Sacramento. Suddenly, a noise erupts from deeper in the forest, Chloe instantly pulls out her sword and wakes up the others. She and Annabeth walk in the direction of the noise, with their weapons raised, when a giant Hellhound runs out. They jump out of the way and raise their weapons again. _Something's shaking me. The images start to fade. I wake with a start, breathing heavily. It's Malcolm.  
"Up, Up, Up!" He shouts. It's now light outside, I look at my watch, it's 7:50.  
"Crap!" I get out of bed. I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror, 'Not pretty,' I think. I had purple bags under my eyes, 'Oh well,' I wash my face and and put on a bit of concealer. I run to the pavilion. On my way over, I look at my watch, "7:55, I might just make it to breakfast." I mutter as run up the steps. I see Owen and run over to him.  
"Hi Owen," I say, his back is turned.  
"Oh, hey," He says then turns around, "Oh gods, what happened to your face?" I give him a look.  
"Gee, thanks," I grab my food, offer some to my mother, and sit down. Malcolm gives me a terrified look.  
"What happened?"  
'Damn I thought I did an ok job.' I think.  
"I punched myself twice and got black eyes-What do you think happened?!"  
"Jeez, just asking."  
"It's fine. Owen?"  
"Mhmh," He looks up, his mouth stuffed with food.  
"I had a dream... It was about Chloe." I say.  
He swallows his food, puts his fork down, and looks at me seriously, "What happened in it?" He asks sternly.  
"Um, they were running through a forest and then they stopped. Then, Annabeth and Grover were going to sleep when a hellhound ran out of the forest. Chloe had a cut on her cheek and shoulder." I start to get worried, remembering that demigods dreams are usually visions about the current or future.  
"I'll take you to Chiron after breakfast. Now, eat, you need it." I nod and start my breakfast.

After putting our dishes away, Owen drags me to the big house.  
"Chiron," Owen clears his throat. Chiron and a man in a Hawaiian shirt, drinking a Coca Cola, were playing a card game. I assume he is Dionysus. Chiron turns around in his wheelchair.  
"Ah, Owen, Sara. Sara, this is the camp director, Mr. D." I nod, he doesn't even look up. "What are you two doing here?"  
"It's Sara, she had a dream about Danni, Annabeth, and Grover." Owen responds.  
"Sit, what happened?" We sit down next to him.  
"Well, they were running through a forest and then they stopped to rest. Chloe stayed up to keep watch, she had a cut on her cheek and a bigger one on her shoulder. Then something roared in the forest, she woke up Annabeth and Grover and then a hellhound came out of the forest. Then it ended."  
"I see."


	3. First Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R!  
**

"I see," Chiron says after I tell him my dream of Chloe, Annabeth, and Grover.  
"Sara!" Someone yells, I turn around.  
"Chris?" He runs up the steps.  
"What happened in your dream?" He asks anxiously, "Is Danni ok?"  
"I don't know, she had a cut on her shoulder, then the dream ended before I could see what the hellhound did, sorry." He sits down, looking sad.  
"We need to save them." He says to Chiron who nods, thinking.  
"Let's let them be, for now." Chiron says, "We can IM them around lunch time."  
"But-" Chris starts to protest.  
"No buts. Now get to your lessons." Chris sighs and we all stand up. We walk down the steps, I grab my schedule out of my pocket.  
"What do you guys have?" I ask, putting my schedule back in my pocket.  
"I have sword fighting." Chris says.  
"Oh, me too," I say.  
"Letters to home." Owen grumbles.

Chris and I run up to the arena, "And why are you late?" The instructor asks harshly.  
"Sara had to talk to Chiron about a dream." Chris answers for me.  
"And you?" She says gruffly to Chris.  
"I had to talk to him too." The teacher narrows her eyes and addresses the class. She starts naming off pairs.  
"Chris and Percy-" I block out the rest of what she's saying as a raven haired boy with sea green eyes walks up to stand next to Chris.  
'Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Percy. Jackson. PERCY JACKSON!' I almost shout. When I come back to reality, a girl about my age had come and stood next to me. She must have seen the confused look on my face, she holds out her hand.  
"I'm Arielle, daughter of Apollo." She says, I take her hand.  
"Sara, daughter of Athena."  
"Nice to meet you. Now let's get you a sword."  
"That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?" I laugh. After finding a temporary sword, we get to practice.

At the end of the lesson, I have a dozen small gashes, one worse than the others, and about three times as many bruises. I was sweaty and tired. It was a workout, but it felt great.  
"Hey," Chris says as he and Percy run over to me.  
"Hi," I say.  
"Sara, this is Percy. Percy, Sara." I wave at him, he smiles.  
"Owen has said a lot about you." I roll my eyes.  
"Of course he has,"  
"Are you ok? With all those cuts, you know?" Percy asks.  
"Huh, oh, ya. Probably, I guess. I don't really care." I say, half talking to him, half to myself.  
"Mmm," He and Chris say in unison, sounding unconvinced.  
"Shouldn't we have lunch soon?" I ask, looking at my watch.  
"Ya, let's head over." Chris suggests.

When we get to the dining pavillion, I find Owen quickly and go over to him, "How was '_Letters to home'_?" I ask.  
"Ok. Looks like you did pretty well yourself." He says, pointing to one of the cuts on my arm with his fork.  
"Thanks. How long before these go away? They're starting to annoy me." I say even though I had just gotten them about thirty minutes ago.  
"Just ask Will, he'll help." He says, pointing in the direction of the Apollo table, this time with his spoon.  
"Ok, I will after lunch." I say. We eat in silence for the rest of the meal.

"Will, could you help me with something?" I ask, walking up behind him, after I take care of my dishes.  
"Huh?" He turns around, he was talking to one of his siblings. Realizing it was me, he turns cherry red.  
'Does he like me, or something?' I think to myself.  
"Oh, uh-Hi Sara. You ok?"  
"That's why I needed your help. Do you think you could...?" I trail off in his bright, blue eyes.  
"Ya, sure. Let's go to the big house." He walks off and I follow.

When we get there, he takes me inside, "Sit," He says, I sit on the ground. He comes back holding a small glass of clear liquid, 'Nectar,' I guess. He sets it down on a table, "This might hurt-What are you doing?"  
"Sitting, you told me to sit."  
"I meant on the couch or a chair." He says getting a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball out of a cabinet. I move to the couch. I watch as he pours a bit of the hydrogen peroxide onto the cotton ball, walking back to me, he grabs my arm and cleans the first cut. It burns, the peroxide bubbles as it cleans the cut. I wince.  
"One down, eleven to go." I smile at Will, he laughs and goes to the next one. They were all the same size, except one that was above my right knee, it was deeper than the others and it hurt more. After the other ten, he looks at my knee,  
"Ready?" He asks. I nod, knowing that this one would hurt a lot more. He goes to my leg, luckily, my shorts were short enough that they were above the cut. Slowly, he pours some peroxide on it, instead of on a cotton ball. It burns the moment it hits my skin, like salt being poured into a cut, but a lot worse. I stifle a yelp, gripping Will's hand. My knuckles had turned white by the time the burning stopped.  
"Are you alright?" Will asks. I loosen my grip, I was sure my face was pale.  
"Ya," I nod. He gets the glass he had earlier and hands it to me.  
"Here, drink this." I take it from him and take a sip. I smile, "What does it taste like?" Will asks.  
"Barbequed ribs with sauce, my dad's style." I say, the smile on my face drops, _my dad_. I didn't know if he knew that I was ok. "Maybe Owen sent him a letter, telling him I'm ok." I mutter.  
"What?" Will asks as he puts things away.  
"I was just thinking about my dad." I reply.  
"It's hard at first, but you get used to not seeing them. At least you have Owen. If I had to have a sibling here, a blood related one I mean, I'd want Owen. You know, he cares for you a lot." He walks back over and sits down, looking at my leg.  
"I know," I agree, "Doesn't that need stitches or something?" As I ask that, Will points to it, it starts to heal and hurt less, "Nectar?" I guess.  
"Yup, c'mon, we should get going to our next lessons. What do you have next?" I pull out my schedule, surprised that it had withstood my sword fight. I look at it.  
"Um, archery, what about you?"  
"Same, let's go." He stands up and offers his hand, taking it, I stand up.  
"Oh, wait," I say, remembering something, "I have to talk to Chiron, I was supposed to IM Chloe after lunch. Do you know where he is?" Will looks at me.  
"Why, is everything alright?" He asks curiously.  
"I had-" Someone cuts me off.  
"Sara, let's do that now." Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair at the doorway.  
"Ok," I nod then turn to Will, "See you later." He nods and walks out. I walk over to Chiron, "Looks like sword fighting was a success." He looks me over.  
"Ya. Should we get going?" I ask, I am really anxious, I want to see if Chloe is ok.  
"Yes, follow me." I follow him out of the big house. Chiron makes a rainbow in the mist from a hose, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." He throws a golden drachma into the mist, it disappears and the mist shimmers, "Show me Chloe, daughter of Athena." Instead of seeing through the water, an image appears. Chloe and Annabeth were leaning against a tree, both had gashes all over themselves and Chloe had her eyes closed, maybe thinking. Grover was nowhere to be seen.  
"Chloe, Annabeth?" I ask quietly, Annabeth looks up, "Are you guys alright? Where's Grover?"  
"He's getting supplies. We are ok, just a few scrapes." Annabeth says. She looks at Chloe and elbows her. Chloe slides sideways and lands on the ground waking up. "Looks like someone fell asleep." I laugh.  
"Do you need anything? Should I send someone for you?" Chiron asks.  
"No, we're fine." Chloe says, looking at me. Grover comes running back to the clearing, carrying wood and dry plants.  
"Hello Chiron." The image starts to fade, the goddess, Iris, must have known that we knew that they were alright.  
"Goodbye," Chiron says as the image fades completely.  
"What is the quest they are on anyways?" I ask, turning to him.  
"They're supposed to be scouting," He explains.  
"For what?"  
"Other demigods and they are also checking out some rumors of monsters wandering around too close for comfort."  
"Oh,"  
"Go to your archery lessons now." He waves me off and I run in the direction of the archery field, Chiron follows me after changing into his centaur form.  
"Hi Will, sorry, I had to do something." I say as I run up to him.  
"It's fine. Is everything alright?" He asks, handing me a bow and a quiver, full of arrows.  
"Ya, fine. I'll tell you about it later." I say, taking the bow and quiver.  
"Have you done archery before?" He asks me.  
"Um... I've only done it twice, I'm not that good." I reply, I did it once in seventh grade and once in like third, such a long time ago. There were lots of other campers with us, all different ages. The youngest looked about 10 and the oldest about 17, Owen's age. We walk to one of the open ranges.  
"Here, you know how to hold a bow and load it, right?" Will asks.  
"Ya," I say as I take a arrow from the quiver and load it on the bow.  
"Good, now you want to pull straight back," I do what he says as he says it, I know how to pull it back, aiming is the hard part for me. "Nice job. Now look out of your right eye and aim for the center bullseye." He puts his hands on my arms to help steady them.  
"Got it," I say, the point of the arrow is aimed directly at the center of the black dot, twenty feet away.  
"Now let go," I release my grip on my right hand, sending the arrow flying through the air. It hits the target with spot on precision.  
"I hit it," I mutter in shock, as I look at where my arrow landed, it was dead center of the bullseye.  
"So you've only done this twice?" Will asks suspiciously.  
"Maybe three times," I say, loading the bow with another arrow. Will walks to the range next to me and loads his bow. I watch as he releases it, hitting the bullseye in the center, just like I had.

After practicing for an hour or so, we were dismissed, "You did great," Will walks over to me.  
"So did you, but then again, you've had a lot more practice than me." He laughs and we put our bows and quivers away.  
"What do you have now?" I ask.  
"Weapon making,"  
"I have javelin throwing." I say.  
After my lesson, I head towards my cabin. I had free time. I thought I might unpack some of my stuff and maybe organize Chloe's desk.

When I get inside, I walk over to Chloe's bunk, "This needs help," I mutter and then clear off her bed. I pull the sheets back on and then put the pillows on it. I go to her desk, it is a mess, covered in papers. I dig around and found a laptop under, I swear, three inches of junk. I put the laptop on her bed and start gathering the papers.  
"Danni's gonna get mad," Someone says, I turn around, it's one of my half brothers.  
"She's my best friend, I think it'll be ok." I say confidently.  
"If you say so, I'm Taylor by the way." He had grey eyes and brown hair.  
"Hi," I say as I find some files in a drawer in her desk. Taylor walks out as I spread the papers out on the floor, separating them into different categories. After putting her papers away, her desk looks like it has just gone through major weight loss. I put her laptop back on her desk and plug it into its charger, "Done,"  
"You did that fast." I look up, Percy and Chris were standing in the open doorway.  
"It needed it." I say, standing up, "Don't you have something better to do?" I look up at them as I walk over to them, they are both about two inches taller than me. Damn I hate being shorter than people.  
"Honestly, no." Percy says.  
"Mmm hmm," I mumble and push through them, going outside. "But seriously, you guys have nothing better to do?"  
"No,"  
"Ok, we have almost an hour left of free time. Cleaning Danni's desk took no time. What do you want to do?" I ask as Owen and Malcolm walk over.  
"We could go swimming. Do you have your swimsuit?" Owen asks.  
"Ya, I'll get it on." I go back inside and grab my swimsuit and run into the bathroom. I put it on and then pull my shorts and one of Owen's CHB shirts on. I walk out of the bathroom, Owen and Malcolm were already in their boardshorts, looking through my homework.  
"Hey!" I shout, "Why are you looking at my math homework?"  
"Number thirteen is wrong." Owen says, looking up.  
"And you haven't finished number twenty five." Malcolm looks up.  
"Wow, really guys?" I ask. They are looking at my homework, my freaking homework, "My homework, put it down and let's go." They put it down on my desk and we walk out the door. We find Chris and Percy talking to each other on the porch, "Now how did they manage to change that fast?" I ask Owen, he shrugs  
"Ready?" Chris asks.  
"Ya," Owen, Percy, and Malcolm say together.  
"Sure," I agree. We walk off the porch and start towards the beach, when run into Will.  
"Where are you guys going?" Will asks.  
"Beach, you wanna come?" Malcolm responds.  
"Sure, be back in a minute." He runs off to the Apollo cabin, we keep walking, slowly. He catches up with us after a few minutes in his board shorts.

When we get to the beach, Percy runs in. The others take their shirts off and run in the water. I just stand on the beach, that whole event took about 10 seconds. I take my shorts and Owen's shirt off, I swear Will was staring at me, then I run in. The water is warm so I wade out more, up to my waist. The boys were all splashing around, I shake my head, "I'm one of the youngest but also the most mature. How does this happen?" I mumble to myself and dive underwater.


	4. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R! I wouldn't have half of my story if it wasn't for my best friend, 'I luv Percabeth and horses', please read her stories! **

"I'm one of the youngest but also the most mature. How does this happen?" I mumble to myself and dive underwater. When I come up, the boys had all disappeared, "I swear, most mature." I say aloud. I go back under and open my eyes a bit. I don't see anything so I go back to the surface and swim out further. Suddenly, something tugs me under. I open my eyes, in a bubble, all five boys are there. Owen is holding onto my leg.  
"God damn it, you scared me." I say as the bubble gets bigger, pulling me in. They all laugh, "Ya. Ha. Ha. Ha. Shut up, I prefer to be in the water." I say as I step out of the bubble. I swim around the air pocket for a moment.  
"Hey, bring us some sandwiches," I hear one of the boys yell, I think Malcolm, as I go up to the surface for a breath. I swim to the shore and sit for a moment to think, a great idea pops into my head.

I get up and run to the Aphrodite cabin. I knock on the door, I don't wait for an answer. I burst into the cabin.  
"OH! MY! GODS!" A dozen girls scream.  
"Sorry! Sorry! But I need some help with a bit of revenge." The girls snap to attention.  
"Oh, what do we need to do-"  
"What happened-" I hear snippets of their sentences.  
"I need four girls." An argument breaks out. After a few minutes of yelling, four girls step forward, "Ok you four, put on your best swimsuit and meet me outside, on the porch." I turn to go outside, "Be fast."

Soon, the girls meet me outside, "Ready?" I ask, they nod. They were all wearing pink dresses, with different patterns, over their swimsuits, sunglasses, and flip flops. Except for one girl who had short choppy hair with small braids down the sides. Her eyes seemed to change color too. 'Wow, waaaay over dressed,' I think to myself.  
"Okaaaay, I just wanted you in your suits."  
"Bu-"  
"Change. Now." I say sternly, they walk back inside, except for the girl with the multi-colored eyes. After a minute, they come back outside, "Better. Now, names."  
"I'm Rose," She has long red hair and pretty brown eyes. "And this is Piper, Shay, and Cammie."  
"Piper Mclean?" She nods, "Ok, well lets get going," Shay has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Cammie was lean, she had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

We get to the beach and I tell them the plan, "Ok, Owen, Percy, Malcolm, Will, and Chris were being idiots and decided to play a prank on me, so now we are gonna prank them back." I pull out five sandwiches, one for each boy. "I'm going to give them each a sandwich, you guys will be waiting just out of eyesight. When you see me come out of the bubble, you're gonna wait for my signal," I demonstrate scratching my back as the signal. "then you will follow my lead. I'm going to let Percy take a bite then I'm gonna tickle him, popping his buble, each of you will do the same for one of the other boys." They nod and we wade into the water.

"Here're your sandwiches," I hand them each one.  
"Thanks," Percy says, I step out of the bubble. I wait for the boys to be absorbed in their sandwiches, then I scratch my back. Piper, Shay, Rose, and Cammie swim over. We each swim behind a boy. Me behind Percy, Cammie behind Malcolm, Piper behind Chris, Rose behind Will, and Shay behind Owen. I nod and we each jab their sides at the same time. Percy, startled at what's going on, loses his concentration on the bubble and it pops, letting all of the boys into the water. Will, Malcolm, Owen, and Chris scramble around a bit trying to reach the surface. When they do, I'm already at the top, laughing my ass off. They all turn towards Percy, thinking it was his fault.  
"IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!" He shouts, I'm still laughing. "It was Sara!" I give them a nasty grin, then pull in a breath as a huge wave crashes over me. The wave plunges me underwater, but I hold my breath. When I come back up, all five boys look at me in awe.  
"What?" I ask curiously.  
"You were under for a long time." Owen finally says.  
"And?" I ask, "What's the big deal?"  
"Nothing, it's just that you held your breath for a long time." I sigh and start swimming towards shore. When I reach the sand, I look behind me, the boys and the Aphrodite girls were all following me.  
"We have to go to dinner soon." I remind them, they nod. Piper, Rose, Cammie and Shay run off to their cabin, "Thanks," I whisper to Piper as she goes off.  
"Anytime, if it's for revenge." I laugh then turn to the boys.  
"Ready for dinner?" I ask, looking at my watch, "It's 5:50,"  
"Oh crap, we're gonna be late." Percy says and starts running off to the dining pavilion.  
"I guess we'll just eat in our swimsuits." Owen says and the rest of us follow Percy. Before we leave, I slip my shorts on, the boys swimsuits already look like shorts, so it doesn't matter for them.  
"Wait up!" I yell, grabbing all their shirts and mine, "You guys forgot your shirts." They turn around and wait for me, "Here," I give Owen the pile of shirts and keep walking.  
"Oh, gee thanks," Owen says sarcastically, I do the most mature thing in my situation, I stick out my tongue and start running.

"Hey Taylor," I say, running up to him, I swear I saw some boys looking at me.  
"Hey, where are the guys?" He asks, I point behind me, just as the boys come running up. They were all fighting over whose shirt is whose, "Right," Something hits my back, I turn around, just Owen throwing my shirt-no his shirt-at me. I pick it up and ignore him, getting my food. He and Malcolm were goofing off all through dinner.  
"Owen! Malcolm!" I yell across the table. They had started fighting with their spoons, I'm not sure how, but Malcolm had somehow got cut, I open my mouth to ask about it, but shut my mouth.  
"Fine, party pooper," Malcolm pouts, I ignore it and keep eating.

"What now?" I ask as we take care of our dishes.  
"Capture the flag." Owen replies.  
"AWESOME!" I shout, "Wait, what weapon will I use?" I ask.  
"We'll find you a temporary one for tonight, but we can get you a real one tomorrow." He suggests, I wonder what sort of weapon I'll find.  
"Ok, who's on which side?" I ask, he points behind me just as Chiron clomps one of his hooves on the concrete floor. He clears his throat.  
"Tonight we have capture the flag." All the tables erupt in cheers, "Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Hypnos, Nemesis, Hebe, and Hecate on one team. On the other, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Iris, Nike, Tyche, and Hephaestus." We cheer more. The other cabins on our team come over to us, still cheering.  
"Honestly, Taylor, this looks like a disaster." I shout over the noise, he laughs and nods.  
"How can you tell?" He asks sarcastically, "Let's get you a weapon." He drags me over to Chiron.  
"Hello," He says when he sees us.  
"Hello Chiron. We were wondering if we could get a temporary weapon for Sara, just for tonight." Taylor asks.  
"Sure, come with me, Sara." Chiron heads off.  
"See you in a bit," Taylor says and runs back to the rest of our team and I run after Chiron.  
"So, which do I take?" I ask, when get to the armory.  
"Well, it doesn't matter for tonight, but tomorrow we'll get you a real one." He responds.  
"Ok," I say, picking up a sword, then putting it down as a dagger catches my eye. I turn the dagger over in my hands, I didn't love it, but it would do for tonight. The dagger has a simple cloth wrapped hilt and a twelve or so inch blade, "Will this one be ok for tonight?" I ask, turning to Chiron.  
"Yes," He says and we head towards the forest after I get suited with some armor.

"What'd ya get?" Malcolm tackles me as I walk over. I shove him off then glare at him.  
"A dagger," I say, pulling out my weapon.  
"Nice," Owen says as he, Percy, Malcolm, Chris, and Will walk over, they must have been strategizing.  
"Cool, gimme!" Chris reaches for my dagger, I guess being a son of Hermes does that to you, I pull it away before he can grab it.  
"Calm yourselves, children." Owen says in a loud, low voice. We turn to him and I start cracking up.  
"Ready for your first game?" Percy asks.  
"Ya," I say.  
"You sure?" Will asks.  
"Yes, what's the plan, Stan?" I ask jokingly, we huddle together and they tell me the plan. A horn sounds and we run into the forest. I find the place I was stationed, I could only find it because I was with Percy. We are supposed to guard the flag, luckily, we had a few other campers near us so they could warn us when someone was approaching. We stand around the flag, over ten yards away from it, and I hold my dagger in my hand, ready if someone attacks or tries to take the flag. We wait in silence for over thirty minutes. I hear a twig snap close to some nearby trees, whipping my head around, I see a Dionysus camper.  
"Percy," I whisper, the camper hadn't us yet, so he probably didn't hear me. Percy turns around without a sound, he nods then motions behind him, another camper from the other team was there too.  
"You think you can take him?" He asks.  
"I'll let you know if I need help." I say, he nods and I stalk off. I try to get to the camper from behind, looking at the best possible path, I take it. The camper does the stupidest thing in the world, he turns his back to the flag, I mentally facepalm, our world has come to this, as I keep stalking through the trees. I manage to get behind the camper without a sound, I notice he's about my age and size, maybe a bit bigger, 'Well, this should be interesting,' I think to myself. I quietly put him in a headlock, covering his mouth so he doesn't yell. Thanks to all the tv shows I watch, I know the amount of time it takes to knock them out, I count the time and the camper goes limp in my arms. I drag him to the prison and put him in, saying hi to the prison guards I pass. I walk back to my lookout post, Percy was just coming up as I got there.  
"That was fast. What did you do to him?" He asks.  
"Headlock," I reply simply.  
"You didn't even use your weapon, nice." He smirks, I roll my eyes. Owen and Will were supposed to be getting the flag, I can hear people fighting further away. I walk quietly around the flag, remembering the ten foot rule. Percy was going the opposite direction from me, we would meet up on the other side.  
"Good on your side?" I ask as we meet up.  
"Ya, you?" I nod, "I wonder if Will and Owen have gotten the flag." Just then, I hear a yell of pain. Instantly, I know it as Owen. I look in the direction of the scream and run. I hear Percy running after me, he catches up and grabs my arm, "Sara, wait! We need someone to guard the flag." He says, I look at him with angst in my eyes.  
"I'll help," Chris comes running out of the forest, I nod and race off. When I get to Owen, he is lying on the ground with two Ares campers standing over him. They see me staring at them, they look at eachother, I assume they are thinking something about getting me out of the way. I stare at them as the pull their weapons and start towards me. They start to run, I instinctively pull out my dagger and roll to the side as they get to me. I remember what I had read in the books, ADHD helps in combat, I swear to Zeus, this is the only time I actually like having it.  
"Get back here so we can pulverize you like him, punk." One of the campers says, I recognize her as Clarisse. I guess they didn't know that they had just injured my brother.  
"You know that kid you just stabbed?" They nod with proud, "That's my big brother." I say boldly and charge them, I know my chances of beating a daughter of the war god in a fight are slim, but I still try. They charge at me and I roll again, this time tripping the other camper, he tumbles to the ground. I stand back up and look at Clarisse, she has her spear, "Oh gods," I mutter and dodge her attack, I swing around and hit her in the back of the head with the butt of my dagger. She gasps and falls to the ground, passing out as the other camper gets up. He raises his sword and we charge at each other, I haven't had a single sword fighting lesson, but I just guess as I go along. I don't know how, but I manage to get him in a headlock, he struggles and tries to break free. With my free hand, that has my dagger, I stab his hand with the sword, he drops it and we keep going. It takes him longer to pass out, before I can rush to Owen, a blunt object hits me in the back of the head. I feel dizzy and start to fall, before I hit the ground, someone yells my name, it sounds like Owen but blackness hits me before I get the chance to see if it's him or not.

When I wake up I'm in an all white room in the big house, it must be the infirmary. I sit up, the area I got hit by Clarisse in starts to throb, I groan and try to stand up. My armor had been taken off and was laid on a table near the bed I was on, I ignore it and walk out the door. When I get outside, it was already dark, hitting the light button on my watch I see the time. The game was still going on. I walk off the porch and head to the cabins. As I walk, I hear cheering, 'I wonder who won,' I think. Then, every camper runs out of the forest, I quickly run and climb up the nearest tree, to not get trampled. My team comes out holding the flag, I cheer and run over, finding Malcolm, "Nice job!" I say as I reach them, Will, Percy, and Chris were with him.  
"You didn't do too bad, yourself." Malcolm says, I realize it was him who called my name before I blacked out. "You did pretty well with the Ares kids." He claps me on the back and I almost fall over. Because of my injury, I wasn't that steady, luckily someone catches me. I turn to see who it is.  
"Hey sis!" Owen says. He had some gauze wrapped around his arm where he was stabbed.  
"How's the arm?" I point to his shoulder.  
"Fine, I heard you got hit in the head pretty hard." He ruffles my hair playfully.  
"Ya, well I heard you got beat by a girl." I say mockingly.  
"Did you just call me a girl, punk?" I turn around, there's a girl about my age, but a lot bigger, standing behind me, "I'm Clarisse," She says, blowing off my comment.  
"Sara, his sister," I point behind me at Owen, "like his _real_ sister."  
"Good to know," She says sarcastically and stalks off.  
"Surviving the meeting of Clarisse without getting hurt too badly." Will says, "Lucky," I smirk at him.  
"Ready for the campfire?" Owen asks, we all nod and walk over to the campfire area. Chris, Will, and Percy all go to their cabin areas and Owen, Malcolm, and I go to the rest of the Athena cabin. When we get there, we find some seats next to each other and sit down.  
"Nice job at the game today." I turn around, Taylor was sitting behind us.  
"Thanks," I say as the Apollo campers start singing. I look over at the two empty seats next to me, I sigh, I can see the fire get just a bit dimmer. "I miss you, Chloe." I whisper, then pray to Athena to keep her and Annabeth safe.


	5. A New Comer

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R!  
**

Even though the campfire should have put me in a good mood, I feel sad and tired as I walk to my cabin, following Owen, Malcolm, and Taylor. I was walking a bit slower than them and they didn't notice, I decide to take a break and sit under a nearby tree.  
"You-" Someone says from behind me.  
"No, you-" Another person says, they stay like this for awhile until it starts to get annoying. I stand up and turn around, walking towards the voices.  
"How 'bout _I_?" I say as I come across two figures, not far from where I was sitting. They jump when I say that, then step out from the trees, they were two boys that look exactly like each other, one just a bit older than the other, "Stolls?" I assume, instead of looking shocked, the older one, I'm guessing Travis, replies.  
"The two and only."  
"Right," I say and start walking to my cabin.  
"Wait, what's your name? You know ours so it's only fair we know yours." The younger one, Connor, says.  
"Ask Owen..." I yawn and keep walking, they follow me. I hear them knock as I walk to my bunk, Owen opens the door,  
"Yes?" He asks with a hint of tiredness in his voice.  
"What's the new girl's name?"  
"She told us to ask you."  
"You mean her?" I look over at Owen as he points to me.  
"Ya," They say in unison, I wave and walk over to my brother.  
"Sara, my sister." He says, "Lay off her, Connor, will ya?" He whispers, but I catch it, and he closes the door. The one he was talking to smiles at me as the door closes.  
"Stay away from those two, Sara." Owen warns me and walks to his bed.  
"Ok," I say, I didn't really care or know why, I just wanted to go to bed. Owen keeps talking to me. "Shut up, Owen." He keeps talking, "SLEEP! NOW! EXHAUSTED! SHUT! UP!" Still talking. "Owen shut the Hades up." I say in a menacing tone. He looks at me.  
"Did you hear anything I just said?" He asks.  
"No, was I supposed to be listening?" I retort.  
"Yes,"  
"Well, what did you say then?" I ask him intently.  
"I said-" I doze off. "Gods damnit, Sara." Owen shakes me awake. I kick his shin in response.  
"Tell me in the morning." I gumble.  
"Fine!" He jumps off my bunk and I try to get back to sleep.  
"WAIT!" I sit up, startling Owen and Malcolm, "I forgot to change," I jump off my bunk, grab my pajamas and quickly change in the bathroom. I get back to my bunk, then fall asleep.

I wake up at 7:00 because of the alarm on my watch and because of all my siblings waking up to their alarms too. Luckily, I had no dreams last night. I stand up on my bed and I jump off. I wake up Owen, who's sleeping above me, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" I ask innocently.  
"It's fine, don't worry." He says and gets up.  
"I wasn't," I whisper so he doesn't hear, "Who's third in command? You know, since Annabeth and Danni are gone." I ask Malcolm as he passes me.  
"I am,"  
"Oh gods, save me." I mutter as I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. I open the shower curtain and a spider jumps out, I scream.  
"What?!" Owen rushes in.  
"S-sp-spider!" I point to the spider.  
"Really? It's tiny,"  
"KILL IT!" I demand and hide behind him.  
"Alright, alright." He goes over and steps on it, then leaves, "Will that be all, miss?" He asks, I glare at him and he shuts the door.

After my shower I get dressed and head to breakfast. "Hey," I say, squeezing water out of my hair, as I walk up to Malcolm and Owen.  
"How's our beauty queen that's scared of spiders?" Owen mocks, I slap him in the back of the head, "Ow," He rubs his head, ignoring him, I get some food and remember to offer my share to the gods.  
"Sleep well?" Malcolm asks as we eat.  
"Ya, no nightmares." I reply, taking a sip of juice.  
"That's good. So what are you doing today?" Owen asks.  
"I'm getting a weapon. Oh ya, I forgot to ask you, what's your weapon?" Owen points to his watch. He double taps the face of it and it changes into a sword, "Cool," I grab the sword out of his hands.  
"Hey," He says as I study his sword. The blade is about three feet long, made out of Celestial bronze, the hilt is metal with a design etched into it. On the base, there's Owen's watch. I hand it back to him, he double taps the face of the watch again and it goes back to it's watch for, he puts it back on his wrist, "Do you know what you're looking for?"  
"Not really," I say as I finish my breakfast.  
"Ok, see you later." He says and walks off with Malcolm behind him.  
"What do you want, Sally?" Mr. D asks as I walk up.  
"It's Sara, Mr. D, _sir_. And I'm here to talk to Chiron." I retort, he glares at me.  
"Dionysus, let it go. What can I help you with, Sara?"  
"Um, I was wondering, could get my weapon?" I ask.  
"Sure, let me finish here. I'll meet you at the armory in ten minutes."  
"Ok," I nod and walk towards the armory to look around.

I get to the armory and start looking around at swords and daggers, "Hi," I whip around and see one of the Stoll brothers. It's the younger one, Connor.  
"What, are you going to prank me or something?" I ask mockingly.  
"No, just to talk." I roll my eyes and keep look at weapons.  
"Fine, what do you need?" I ask.  
"Just want to get to know you better, jeez." He replies with a cheeky smile, 'Oh gods," I think.  
"What do you want to know?" I ask him as he walks over to me, he comes a little too close for comfort. Suddenly, he grabs my hands, I raise my eyebrows. I try to break free, but he tightens his grip on my wrists and starts getting even closer, "Let go, Connor!"  
"STOLL!" Connor jumps, "Get your hands OFF my sister!" Owen yells. He loosens his grip, I see my chance and punch Connor in the jaw, he crumbles to the ground and groans, "Are you ok?" Owen asks as he runs over to me, another groan comes from Connor, "Not you! Sara?" I nod.  
"Fine,"  
"Good," He goes over to Connor and picks him up by the collar of his shirt, "You, Stoll." He growls, "How dare you touch my little sister-" I clear my throat.  
"_Little_?"  
"You know what I mean," He drags Connor off, as he does, Connor winks at me with a drip of blood in the corner of his mouth.  
"Everything alright?" I turn around, Chiron was standing behind me.  
"Fine," I insist.  
"Let's find a weapon for you." He suggests, I nod and start looking around. I find a few interesting swords and daggers, some not so interesting. "Do you want to a dagger or a sword?" Chiron asks, following me, watching what I was looking at.  
"I think I want a sword," I say and keep looking at swords.  
"How about this?" He pulls out a necklace with an owl pendant. He presses down on the owl's head and it forms into a sword, about the size of Owen's blade. I gasp and Chiron hands it to me, flipping it over in my hand, it feels perfect-the weight and everything.  
"It's amazing," I look up at him, smiling, "How does it close?" He points to the handle of the sword.  
"There's a hidden button, press it." I press it and it morphs back into the necklace.  
"Can I keep it?" He nods and I put it on, "Thank you," I say.  
"You're welcome. See you around." He gallops off in the direction of the big house. I turn around and head in the direction Owen went, to the cabins.

"Owen!" I yell as I see him with Connor, looking like he is about to destroy him. He turns to me and stops yelling at Connor.  
"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" He says angrily.  
"Hey," Connor says smoothly, I glare at him and look back to Owen.  
"Let him off the hook this time, he didn't know. Hopefully he does now." I say and look back over at Connor, the blood dried on his mouth and was flaking off.  
"Fine," He grumbles and lets go of Connor, he almost falls, but he catches himself, then he runs off to the Hermes cabin without looking back.  
"What'd you get?" Owen softens his tone. I pull the chain out from under my shirt. "What does it do?" I press the owl's head and it turns into my sword. "Nice," I hand him the sword and he moves it around in his hands a bit. He hands it back to me and I press the button and it turns back into the charm on my necklace. "Looks good," He says and I slip it back under my shirt.  
"Thanks, what should we do for the rest of the day?" I ask him as we walk to our cabin.  
"Whatever you want to do." I nod and we walk inside. I go over to my desk and look at my homework. I start with some math and then move to my book. Instead of sitting in the chair normally like a civilized person, I was turned about ninety degrees so I was on my side.  
"Whatcha reading?" Someone asks from behind me. I turn around, still in my weird position, and see Malcolm.  
"I have honestly no idea. I just picked it up and started." I say and look at the cover, "Oh, no wonder it's boring. It's a dictionary." I can't believe I didn't notice what it was.  
"Right," Malcolm looks at me like I'm crazy as I start to spin in circles, "Well, the guys and I were going to go to the beach, want to come?" He asks, stopping the chair from spinning.  
"Sure, I'll meet you guys there in, like, ten minutes."  
"Ok," He gets his swimsuit and goes into the bathroom, he comes out a minute later.  
"See you soon." I wave as he walks out. I grab my swimsuit, go into the bathroom and change into it. I walk out of the bathroom and go to my bunk, I put on some shorts and one of Chloe's CHB shirts, 'I guess I'm just going to borrow everyone's shirts until I get my own.' I think to myself as I slip it on. I walk out of the cabin, after putting my flip flops on, and start towards the beach. I start walking to the beach slowly, when Chiron comes up to me, "Hi, Chiron. Can I help you with anything?" I ask him.  
"We have a bit of a situation. Are you in the middle of something?"  
"I'm just on my way to the beach to meet up with the guys. What's the matter?"  
"It's Danni, the three of them just came back." I stare at him.  
"Let me see her," He turns around and points to his back, I nod and he lifts me on. He quickly runs to the big house.  
"Chloe!" I scream when I see her, still on Chiron's back. He slows down a bit and I hop off, running to Chloe. She, Annabeth, Grover and someone I didn't know were lying on the hill. Chris was already halfway up the hill. "Hey Chris," I say as we get to the group, he was in his swimsuit, ready for the beach.  
"Hi," He goes over to Chloe and checks on her. I go over to the little girl that was with them.  
"Hi sweetie," I say in a comforting voice, she looks no older than six or seven. She has black hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi," She says, sounding scared.  
"How old are you?"  
"Six and a half or seven. I don't know, what day is it?" She asks, I tell her and her eyes light up a little, "Today's my birthday!"  
"Happy birthday, then! C'mon let's go inside and we can explain everything to you." I say and help her stand up.  
"I can't walk that far, my leg hurts." She points to her leg, I nod and pull up her pant leg. Her left ankle is swollen.  
"Ok," I say and pick her up and head to the big house. Chris was carrying Chloe and Grover was walking slowly behind us, Chiron had Annabeth on his back.

When we get inside, Chris had laid Chloe on a bed and was talking with her. I take the little girl to the bed next to Chloe and lay her down, "What's your name?" She asks as Arielle looks at her ankle.  
"I'm Sara, what's your name?" I ask, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her, just then, Chiron brings Annabeth in and sets her on the bed on the other side of Chloe.  
"Abigale, but I like Abby." I nod.  
"Is Chloe ok?" I ask Chris.  
"She's not looking too good." He sighs and walk over to her  
"You know I can talk for myself." Chloe says stubbornly. "So, I'm apparently not looking too good." She repeats, "How's Abby?"  
"She's good, I think she broke her ankle though." I reply, Chloe's cut on her shoulder looks a bit infected and she has others all over.  
"I think I broke my wrist... Again." Chloe sighs.  
"Chris, Sara?" Arielle asks, "I'm going to need privacy for them. Would you mind?" She asks, Chris and I nod and walk outside.

After about an hour, Arielle comes out, "You can come in now."  
"Thanks," We say in unison and walk inside. Chloe has a bandage on her shoulder and one on her cheek, her wrist is also wrapped. I look at Abby, she's sleeping and has a cast on her ankle. "You ok, Chloe?" I ask.  
"Yeah," She says quietly, I nod and walk over to Annabeth.  
"Hey," I give her a hug.  
"Hi,"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, my arm hurts a bit, though." She motions to her arm, it's in a sling. She gets out of the bed and we walk back to Chloe.  
"So, what's Abby's story?" I ask.  
"We were wandering around, making sure there weren't any monsters near the city when she came running out of an alley..." They tell us about how she had run away from home because her mom and dad were abusive to her. They were talking with her when a monster came out of the alley she came out of, Abby screamed, so they knew she could see it. They quickly defeated it and rushed to camp.  
"We kinda crash landed though," Chloe finishes.  
"Ya, how did that happen?" Annabeth asks. "I was asleep."  
"We hitched a ride with Apollo."  
"Oh, of course."  
"Ya he kinda kicked us out," Chloe smiles.  
"Nice," I smirk.  
"So, who do you think Abby's mom or dad is? I mean, you did say that she has a mom and dad and she crossed the camp boundaries, so she's obviously adopted." I say.  
"I'm not sure, hopefully she'll be claimed soon." Chloe says.  
"Claimed?" Abby asks groggily, "Can I come over there?" She asks. I nod, pick her up, and set her next to Chloe on her bed, "Thanks. So what does claimed mean?" She asks again.  
"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?" I ask her.  
"Only a little in school."  
"Ok, well they're real and when they have kids with a mortal, or a human, the kids are called Demigods or half bloods. That means that they are half god, half human." She nods intently, following every word. "Where we are, it's a camp where we grow up and train for our lives. We are all half bloods," I point to all of us, "Did you understand that?"  
"Almost all of it. So who's my parent?" She asks.  
"We don't know yet, that's what we were saying, you get claimed by them and then you know."


	6. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R!**

"Can we walk around?" Abby asks.  
"Sure, but you'll need to sit in a wheelchair." I tell her, pointing to the one next to her bed.  
"Ok,"  
"Hey Chris, I'm gonna show her around, want to come?" I ask him.  
"Nah, I'll stay here with them." Chris motions to Chloe and Annabeth. "Say hi to the guys for me." I nod, picking Abby up and I put her in the wheelchair. I push her out of the room.  
"Hi, Chiron. I was just going to show Abby around, is that ok?" I ask him.  
"That's fine," He helps me take her down the stairs and then we head off.  
"Where do you want to go first?" I ask her, she points to the volleyball courts, "Ok, those are the volleyball courts, we play every Monday," I had done a bit of schedule studying. I show her the arts and crafts area, then the amphitheater, and then the climbing wall. She gasps when she sees the satyrs jumping around on it.  
"Cool," She says and we cross the river. I show her the lake and dining pavilion.  
"This is where we eat." I point to the tables, "Every god and goddess has their own table for their children to eat at." I explain.  
"What are those?" She points to the cabins.  
"Those are the cabins we sleep in. Do you want to see them?" I ask her. She nods excitedly. I push her over and show her the cabins.  
"This is Danni's, Annabeth's, and my cabin-"  
"Who's Danni?" Abby asks, confused. 'What did Chloe tell her? She doesn't let anybody call her Chloe, but me.' I think.  
"Chloe," She nods, "ok, so, we have other brothers and sisters, you can meet them later. My actual brother goes here too. So, like the tables, the gods and goddesses have their own cabins for their kids."  
"Oooh, what next?" I show her the arena, and the armory.  
"When you get settled in, you can have your own weapon to protect yourself, like me." I pull out my necklace.  
"That's pretty. What does it do?" I push down on the head and it changes, Abby stares at it, mesmerized, "Wow," I put it away and we keep going. I take her to the stables, "What are these for?"  
"Do you like horses?" She nods, "Well, these are horses with wings." She gasps as Guido, Porkpie, and Blackjack step out of their stalls. I push her closer to them and the pegasi let her pet them. "When your foot gets better, you can ride them." Her eyes light up.  
"Yay! What else is there?"  
"Well, there's the forest," I point to the forest, "We play capture the flag there and do monster tracking there," She looks scared, "But don't worry, they don't come out unless we want them to."  
"Ok, that's good."  
"There's one last thing, the beach. Do you want to go?" I hope she'd say yes, I wanted to say hi to the guys, I figured they were there.  
"Sure," I push her off to the beach.

"Hey sis!" Owen runs out of the water when he sees me, "Who's this?" Will, Percy, Malcolm, and one other boy I don't recognize follow him. The boy has dark brown hair and olive skin.  
"This is Abby," I introduce her.  
"Hi, I'm Owen. This is Malcolm, Will, and Percy." The other boy clears his throat. "Oh right, this is Nico. Sara, you don't know him yet so, Sara, Nico. Nico, Sara." 'The Nico di'Angelo,' I wave.  
"Sorry I didn't come, something came up," I motion to Abby, "And, oh ya, Danni, Annabeth and Grover are back. Want to go see them?" They don't even answer, they all start running to the big house, I sigh, "C'mon, let's head back." Abby nods and we follow the guys. We pass other campers on the way, saying hi to them. We're passing the forest when my least favorite person steps in front of us, "Stoll," I grumble and try to push around him but he steps in my way, "Please move," He comes and stands next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" He ignores me and scoots so his side is touching me, "You asked for it," I mutter and take my hands off the wheelchair. I take his arm off my shoulder and hold onto his thumb. I twist his entire arm, then bend it behind his back.  
"Oww!" He shouts. Owen comes running back, probably wondering where I was.  
"Sara-What's going on here?" He walks up to Connor, "I told you to leave her alone!"  
"He just doesn't learn." I twist his arm a bit more, then hear a crack.  
"OW! What the Hades!" I let him go, he grabs his wrist and rubs it in pain.  
"You asked for it!" I yell, leaving Owen to deal with him.  
"Who was that?" Abby asks after we leave.  
"That was Connor Stoll. He is a son of Hermes, he and his brother, Travis, like to prank people, so stay away from them-"  
"Did you just break his wrist?" She cuts me off.  
"I think I did, it cracked. Anyways, Connor has a thing for me but he doesn't listen to me when I tell him to stop so, Owen and I have to show him what happens when he messes with a Nelson." I explain to her.  
"He's really protective of you."  
"I know," I say as we get to the big house.  
"Chloe's really protective of me too." Abby adds.  
"Really?"  
"Ya, she acted like an older sister when they found me.  
"Oh," I say, picking her up from the wheelchair and taking her inside. When we get inside, everyone was talking to each other. I put Abby on Chloe's bed.  
"So, Danni," Chris asks, "What happened?"  
"Well after you Iris Messaged us..."

***FLASHBACK* (A/N In Chloe's POV)**  
The image of Sara fades and I turn to Annabeth, she was looking at the trees in the distance. We were in a forest near New York City, searching for other demigods and for any monsters that might be lurking around. "Let's get you guys cleaned up." Grover suggest, Annabeth and I nod. I had a pretty bad gash on my shoulder, one on my cheek, and a few others. I think when we were fighting the hellhound earlier, I fell on my wrist wrong. I swear I heard a crack and now it's killing me. Annabeth has a few gashes like mine. Grover goes over to his backpack as we sit down, he pulls out some first aid stuff and cleans out our cuts as best he can.  
"You think it's broken?" I ask as he looks at my wrist.  
"Maybe," He grabs some medical tape and a piece of wood, "This will hold it for now. We're out of ambrosia _and _nectar, so try to refrain from hurting yourselves too much." I snort.  
"Like that's gonna happen." He goes to Annabeth and starts to work on her cuts, after awhile, it starts getting dark, "Should we make a fire?"  
"Sure," Annabeth gets up and we start gathering a bit more wood. We make a little circle on the ground with rocks then pile some wood and scraps of paper in. We managed to remember to bring matches, I strike one and light the paper and small wood. We lay our sleeping pads out and lay down, I unsheath my dagger, lay down and hold it in my hand then close my eyes. I hear Annabeth do the same, then I fall asleep. When I wake up, it's just getting light. I look at the fire, some embers are still burning so I pour water on it, putting it out. I go to Annabeth and wake her up, "Time to get up, let's get to the city and look for half bloods." I suggests as she opens her eyes.  
"Fine, get Grover up and we'll pack up." She sits up and starts to pack her things. I walk over to Grover and nudge him awake.  
"And we're moving, and we're moving." I usher him up and he gets packing. After we are all packed, I look around the clearing we were in, "Which way, do you suppose?"  
"That way," Grover points in a, seemingly random, direction, I shrug and start to walk. We walk, for what seems like hours after only a bit of sleep, until we make our way out of the forest somehow. I look at our surroundings, we are close to the city, I can hear car horns.

After walking in the direction of traffic, we come to the edge of the city, "Finally," Annabeth mutters.  
"I'm hungry, anybody have any cash?" Annabeth nods and pulls some out of her pocket.  
"Only ten dollars,"  
"I have seven," Grover says, I mush my face in thought.  
"So... carry the three, add that... Ok, that leaves us with seventeen dollars in total." The others give me a look, with that, I follow my nose to an outdoor bakery.  
"What do you want to eat?" Annabeth asks me as we sit down at the table at a restaurant.  
"I dunno," I reply as I look over the menu. Grover takes a Coke can out of his backpack and chews on it. "I guess I'll just have a bagel." Annabeth nods as the waitress walks up.  
"Are you ready to order?" She asks, Annabeth tells her what we want and the waitress walks back inside. After a few minutes, she walks back, carrying a platter with our food.  
"Thank you," I say as she sets it down on our table. We dive in, devouring our food, we order seconds and soon are full and content. We had paid and were now just sitting and resting, suddenly a little girl runs out of an alley, she has black hair and dark gray eyes. She's covered in dirt and grime, I look in her eyes and all I see is fear. I run over to her, "Are you ok?"  
"No, something's chasing me. It looks like a monster." She wimpers.  
"Come with me," I grab her hand and take her to Annabeth and Grover. "Grover, watch her. Annabeth, come with me." She nods and follows me to the alley, I tell her about the little girl and the monster. We draw our weapons and walk down the alley, suddenly, a huge Hellhound, definitely not Ms. O'Leary, pounces out of the shadows. We look at each other, knowing our battle plan, and then charge. The Hellhound fizzles to dust and it's soul returns to Tartarus as I stab it. We walk back over to Grover and the little girl, "What's your name?" I ask her.  
"Abby." She says.  
"Well, Abby, I'm Chloe," Grover and Annabeth stare at me in shock. No one calls me that but Sara, but, even though I just met her, I thought of her as a little sister, I already felt some sort of connection. "This is Annabeth," I point to Annabeth, "And Grover." He waves at her.  
"Hi,"  
"Abby, go sit in one of the chairs, I need to talk to Annabeth and Grover real quick."  
"Ok," She smiles nervously and sits in one of the chairs at our table. I turn to face the others.  
"Do you guys think she's one of us?" They nod in agreement, "Me too. We need to get her back to camp." I say.  
"Let's go," Annabeth says. Luckily, we weren't too far, I could see Olympus from here, so we were close enough to run there.  
"Abby, do you have any parents?" I ask as I walk to her.  
"Yes, well not anymore, I ran away from home. They hurt me alot and monsters came, so I ran away."  
"Ok, we want to take you somewhere safe from all the monsters, somewhere that your parents can't find you. But I need you to trust us, ok?" I ask, kneeling down to her height.  
"Please take me, I don't like the monsters, they scare me." I nod.  
"Get on my back, this could take a while..." I trail off, Abby climbs onto my back, I note how light she is. "How long has it been since you left your parents?" I ask.  
"Mmmm... Maybe a week." I nod, that means she probably hasn't eaten anything for awhile. We head in the direction of camp to find one of the parks close to there, so we can set up camp for the night. When we get there, we walk until we find a clearing in the trees. We set up our sleeping mats and one for Abby, luckily we remembered to bring an extra one incase we found a demigod, in our case, we did. We make another fire in the center of the clearing. I look in my backpack and take out some extra food we bought at the bakery, we had two bagels and two muffins. I give everyone something and then I eat my muffin. After we eat, we decide to go to bed early, we had a long day ahead of us. I lay down on my mat and close my eyes for a moment. I must have dozed off because, soon, I am being shaken awake.  
"Danni? Danni?" I shove them off and roll over. "Chloe!" I growl and open one eye. Annabeth, knowing better than to mess with me when I'm grumpy, backs off. I close my eyes again.  
"Chloe," a soft voice says. I open both eyes this time. "Chloe, we have to go." Abby says. I sit up.  
"How long was I sleep?"  
"Mmmm 30 minutes." Grover says. "I smell monsters, we need to go, now." A loud crashing noise from the forest makes me sit up.  
"I'll check it out," I say as I pull out my dagger and walk in the direction of the sound, slowly, when I get there, I see something unexpected, "The hell are all these coming from?" I mutter, "Annabeth, back up please." I call over my shoulder readying myself for an attack. A Scythian Dracaena had its back to me. Annabeth comes crashing through the forest. Bad idea. The Dracaena turns to face us slowly. She hisses.  
"Well, well, well, hello young Demi-godsss." She spits outs the last word like an old piece of gum. I raise my weapon and slowly walk closer to her. She growls. I see Annabeth slip on her cap out of the corner of my eye. She disappears, I keep my mind on distracting Dracaena. I walk in a slow circle around her and start walking towards her. She starts to lunge at me, but fizzles to dust right before she reaches me. Annabeth's figure comes into view.  
"Nice," She says and we walk back to Grover and Abby.  
"What was it?" Abby asks.  
"A Dracaena," She looks confused, "It's a monster." I explain.  
"Oh," She mutters.  
"Lets have lunch, shall we?" Grover says. I check my watch.  
"Seriously, it's already lunch time?" I say amazed. "Weird, ok lets eat." We eat a quick lunch and finish packing up the rest of our belongings.  
"Well, let's get go-" Another crashing noise cuts me off. "Another monster?" I ask to myself. I leave the other three to check it out. Not a monster. Something weirder. "Lord Apollo," I bow.  
"Hello young demigod," He replies and I straighten up.  
"Could we maybe get a lift to camp? We need to get there, fast."  
"I suppose, hop in." He motions to his chariot.  
"Just a sec," I run back to the others, "It's Apollo, he offered us a ride." Annabeth grins and we all walk back to Apollo. I lift Abby up, into the chariot, and then climb in myself. Annabeth and Grover pile in behind me. We take off and fly through the air. The chariot wasn't meant to fly two teenagers, a satyr, a little girl, and a god, it was pretty crowded. We started moving around when I bumped into Apollo, "Sorry!" I help steady him.  
"Get outta here, it's too crowded!" He flicks his hand and everything turns black. I wake up in the big house, with Chris leaning over me.


End file.
